


Girl Meets Major

by Monica_Rambeau



Series: GMW Season 7 [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Mentor!Maya, Rilaya, discussion of sibling death, foreboding no?, girl meets world - Freeform, gmw, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Rambeau/pseuds/Monica_Rambeau
Summary: Next, on an all-new Girl Meets World:The gang ponder their futures. Maya seems lost, until she meets an unexpected inspiration...(or: More Season 7! Finally!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long delay, and even sorrier for only one chapter to start! I know I usually upload these episodes once they're done, but I really wanted to get SOMETHING posted after so long, and hopefully this will motivate me to keep going and finish! Hope you enjoy!

           The spacious common room in Brittany Hall bustled with students of all shapes, colors and sizes, travelling through the intricate weave of bright and inviting tables decorated with photos of dozens of different possible careers, from doctor to dog catcher. Through this menagerie strolled a young man with tight braids on his head, casually holding a few pamphlets as he eyed each table with a raised eyebrow.

 

            “Zay!” called a high-pitched voice, causing the young man to turn and smile at the approaching brunette, a short blonde in tow.

           

            “Ms. Matthews!” Zay said playfully, before turning to Maya with a smug expression. “And Mrs. Matthews, of course.”

 

            Zay had been prepared for a snarky comeback, but not for the intense blush and uncontrollable giggle that emerged from the short girl, eliciting a proud glow from Riley.

 

            “Sh-shut up!” Maya squeaked between breaths.

 

            “Uh…huh,” Zay offered, confused. “So, you guys managed to make it out of your room to explore the wonders of the career fair, huh?”

 

            “Yup!” Riley chirped excitedly. “I’m gonna finally figure out what I’m gonna be, even if it kills me! I’m gonna start my first pamphlet lap now, before going for round two and digging into details! What round are you on, Zay?”

 

            Zay, a bit overwhelmed, shrugged.

 

            “I mean,” he weakly raised the paper in his hands, “Event planning sounded kinda cool…?

 

            Riley’s face was overtaken by horror.

 

            “ZAY!” she yelled, grabbing his shoulders, “This is the rest of our LIVES! We have to start getting serious, or else we’re just going to wind up like those rudderless, undeclared nobodies who major in philosophy their junior year because they can’t think of anything else! Is that what you WANT?!”

 

            “I feel like you want me to say ‘no?’” Zay managed.

 

            Riley smiled and released him.

 

            “Good!” She turned to Maya. “Baby, you wanna get us some snacks while I start looking?”

 

            Maya nodded absently, her eyes the literal shape of hearts.

 

            “Whatever you want, honey,” she swooned.

 

            Riley bent down, fingers on Maya’s chin, to land a tender kiss on her lips before skipping into the sea of employment, leaving the blonde a red and grinning mess.

 

            “Just…wow,” Zay grinned.

 

            Maya seemed to straighten up, collecting herself.

 

            “What?”

 

            “Little balance-of-power shift since you guys started sleeping together, huh?”

 

            Maya frowned, putting on her toughest attitude.

 

            “What? C’mon, dude, a little bit’a sex isn’t gonna turn me into some lovesick puppy.”

 

            They both turned toward Riley, talking to someone at a table, before she turned back and shot Maya a wink.

 

            The giggling was even louder than before.

 

            “I’m wrong,” she admitted.

 

            “Dang, girl,” Zay said, shaking his head, “It’s that good, huh?”

 

            Faster than his eyes could perceive, Maya grabbed him by the collar, pulling him nose to nose with her.

 

            “You. Have. NO. Idea.”

 

            Zay nodded, wide eyes, hands up defensively until he was released.

 

            “God, you lesbians are so aggressive.”

 

            Maya shot him a smirk at that, as Lucas walked up to the pair.

 

            “Yo, man,” Zay greeted. “Made your rounds already?”

 

            “Only needed one stop,” the cowboy said, smiling. “I’ve wanted to be a veterinarian since 6th grade. No way I’m changing course now!”

           

            “As reliable as a Clydesdale and almost twice as smart, that’s our Huckleberry,” Maya jabbed.

 

            Lucas raised an eyebrow.

 

            “I just saw Riley talking to some cute girl at the pharmacology table.”

 

            “Oh, HELL NO—“ Maya quickly threw off her earrings and began stomping off before catching on, turning to glare daggers at the chuckling cowboys.

 

            “You’ll pay for that, Hee-Haw.”

 

            Zay laughed again, patting his friend on the back.

 

            “So what, NOTHING was able to tempt you away from vet-hood?”

 

            Lucas turned, bemused, toward two tables facing each other, manned by a pair of barking maniacs, each wearing a straw-boater and holding a cane.

 

            “Not for lack of trying…”

 

            “STEP RIGHT UP!” Farkle yelled, “Learn the MYSTERIES of the UNIVERSE ENTIRE in the fascinating world of APPLIED PHYSICS!”

 

            “But why settle for the universe?!” barked back Smackle, “When you can THRILL to the inner workings of your VERY MIND, and the TEMPLE TO EVOLUTIONARY WONDER that is the ORGANIC LIFE-FORM with a career in BIOLOGY!”

 

            Farkle frowned.

 

            “HOW can you compare the VASTNESS and INFINITE MAJESTY of the UNIVERSE to a few blobs in a petri dish?!”

 

            Smackle frowned back.

 

            “And with WHAT, PRECISELY, are you PERCEIVING and COMPREHENDING these incredible concepts WITH?! The BRAIN must come before all, you TROGLODYTE!”

 

            The other three friends turned back to each other.

 

            “I shudder to think what they’re like alone…” Zay offered.

 

            “I think we’re seeing it,” Lucas returned with a laugh before turning to Maya.

 

            “How about you, Maya? I think the studio art table is over there…”

 

            Maya, a bit reserved, looked down.

 

            “Yeah… I’m not so sure…”

 

            Both of the boys took a shook step back, their hands on their hearts.

 

            “Whoa, stop,” Zay insisted. “Maya Hunter, unsure about art?”

 

            “What brought this on?” Lucas asked, stunned.

 

            Maya reached into her bag, producing a sketchbook.

 

            “This did,” she sighed, passing the book to the boys.

 

            They opened it, spying at first a few loving sketches of Riley, a half-finished attempt at a sunset scene, and then… nothing, for pages and pages.

 

            “I’ve had that for a month, and just… nothing. Art just… isn’t coming out of me anymore.”

 

            The guys stared back, clearly concerned.

 

            “I mean… if I’m not an artist…” Maya offered weakly, “Then what the hell am I?”

 

(Cue Intro)

 

           


	2. Chapter 2

            A cool afternoon light eased through the high windows of Topanga’s bakery, softly illuminating two young women sitting on a comfortable couch together, a pile of colorful pamphlets resting on the table before them. One was turned away, arms crossed in a huff, while the blonde next to her rubbed her fingers against her temples to somehow conjure new reserves of patience.

 

            “How can you sleep at night, crushing the innocent dreams of a child like this?!” Riley burst out.

 

            “It is not my fault,” Maya offered in a measured tone, “that you can’t be a bunny farmer if you live in New York City.”

 

            “THEY HAVE PIDGEON COOPS ON THE ROOFTOPS, MAYA! I’LL RAISE THEM UP THERE!!” She gasped with sudden elation. “I’ll call my farm ‘Cloud Bunnies!’”

 

            “And what happens when one of your bunnies hops over the edge of the roof?”

 

            Riley stopped cold, turning white. She thought for a moment before meeting Maya’s eyes again.

 

            “… I can’t be a bunny farmer, Peaches.”

 

            “I know, pumpkin,” Maya said, patting her insane girlfriend on the head.

 

            Riley slumped back into the cushions.

 

            “Mayaaaaaa, there are too many choices! What am I gonna be?”

           

            The blonde’s face dropped for a moment before mustering up the empathy she always had for Riley. The brunette noticed and sat back up quickly.

 

            “Peaches, I’m so sorry! I know you’re still struggling with your artist’s block.”

 

            Maya shrugged, nonchalance hiding her discomfort. “I dunno. Maybe art was never gonna be my future. I can always work here at the bakery with mom.”

 

            The girl’s blonde hair was suddenly yanked back by a small, mighty fist behind the couch. Attached to that fist was a very serious mother in an apron.

 

            “I’m sorry, did you just say that you’re planning on turning all of this tuition money we’re paying into a food service job?”

 

            Maya shook her head nervously. So did Riley, though she wasn’t sure why.

 

            “Good answer,” Katy growled with a grin, releasing her daughter.

 

            After recovering, Riley put a soft hand on her girlfriend’s knee, drawing her gaze with an even softer smile.

 

            “Maya, no matter what you become, I know that you’re going to do something amazing. You’re more than just an artist,” she said, raising her hands to Maya’s face, “You’re Maya Hunter. And Maya Hunter is incredible.”

 

            Maya couldn’t help but kiss her, taking in every ounce of her positivity and confidence, hoping some would stick around after she exhaled.

 

            “I love you,” she said.

 

            Riley grinned wide, landing one more peck.

 

            “I love you too, baby…” She brushed her girlfriend’s cheek before getting up.

 

            “Whoa, where’re you goin’?”

 

            “I’m seeing a movie with Lucas, remember?” Riley reminded with a coy smirk.

 

            “And I wasn’t invited on this romantic outing why?” Maya puffed up in affected outrage.

 

            “The movie’s in French, there are no explosions or karate, and everyone keeps their clothes on for the entire 3 hours.”

 

            Immediately disinterested, Maya waved a dismissive hand.

 

            “If he buys you dinner, sneak me a doggie bag.”

 

            Riley laughed, leaning down for one more deep kiss, leaving a swooning smile on her girlfriend’s face. The brunette packed up her things and headed out the door, tossing a loving wave to Katy behind the counter on her way out.

 

            Maya’s gaze followed the wave to the counter, where it landed on a young redheaded girl, her eyes darting around nervously. Once Katy’s attention had returned to her customer, the girl pointed to the menu on the wall behind her, clearly asking for clarification on one item or another.

 

            If she hadn’t been looking for it, Maya probably would have missed the smooth motion with which the girl reached into the tip cup, silently moving a fistful of green paper into her coat pocket. The snatch made, the girl turned suddenly, speed-walking to the door.

 

            Maya smirked. She had to admire the talent.

           

            In an instant she was up, reaching the door just as the girl was preparing to climb the stairs to street level from the veranda.

 

            “Nice pull, but you ran out way too quick.” Her words stopped the young thief in her tracks. “You gotta saunter out naturally or you attract attention.”

 

            The girl turned quickly, raising a curious eyebrow and mustering up a bit of bravado.

 

            “Thanks for the tip. What’re you, a shoplifting coach?”

 

            Maya chuckled, which made the girl more nervous.

 

            “Nope, I just like to support the criminal arts.” She stepped closer, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. “I wouldn’t have stopped you at all, but that wad of cash actually belongs to my mom, so I’ma need you to hand it over.”

 

            Suddenly empowered, the young redhead stepped down from the brick stairs with a confident smile, eyeing up the older blonde much too close to her face.

 

            “And who’s gonna make me?”

 

            Maya smiled a soft smile with arched eyebrows, almost in an expression of pity, before cracking her knuckles.

 

            Katy, laying out a plate of cookies, heard a loud metallic clang from outside. A moment later her daughter walked casually into the bakery, ushering a young girl with a trashcan over her head beside her.

 

            “Do I want to know…?” Katy asked, bewildered.

 

            Maya, smiling, knocked on the can. A hand reached out from beneath the rim, dropping a wad of money back into the tip cup. Satisfied, Maya removed the can from the seething girl.

 

            “You again?!” Katy fumed, frustrated. She reached over to pick up the phone. “Well, I told you what would happen if I caught you doing this again…” She began to dial.

 

             “Whoa, whoa. Mom, what are you doing?” Maya reached out her hand.

 

            “Calling the police. Maya, this isn’t the first time she—“

 

            “Hey, ok, I get it, but the cops? C’mon, mom, she’s a kid. A juvie record’s a hard thing to live down.”

 

            The girl said nothing, eyes darting back and forth between mother and daughter.

 

            Katy glared at the two of them thoughtfully.

 

            “Fine. But if this happens again, it’s on you, Maya. This is my job we’re talking about.”

 

            Maya nodded without hesitation.

 

            “It’s on me.”

 

            Katy spared one last withering look at the redheaded girl before putting down her phone and returning to work. With a sigh, Maya turned toward the wide-eyed youth next to her.

 

            “And if I find out you did this again?” She leaned in close. “Trust me… it’ll be on _you_ , too.”

 

            The girl said nothing, mouth agape, until Maya barked, sharp and loud in her face, sending the girl running out of the bakery at full speed.

 

            Maya smiled to herself.

 

            “I dunno why everybody complains all the time. This parenting stuff is easy.”

 

\-----

 

            At something neatly between a skip and a glide, Riley Matthews pushed open the unlatched door to Zay and Lucas’ dorm room, a sweet smile on her lips.

 

            “Hey, Lucas! Ready for--”

 

            She was interrupted by a loud thump, as Lucas’ head fell from it’s previous resting place in his hands onto his desk, cushioned only by the thick textbook beneath him.

 

            “Oh my god, Lucas!” Riley yelled as she rushed over. “Are you ok?”

 

            A groggy-eyed Lucas raised his head, post-its stuck to his face.

 

            “Sorry, Riley… think I’m gonna have to miss the movie.”

 

            Riley, her face all compassion, sat down to peel off the colorful pieces of paper.

 

            “You wanna talk about it, tough guy?”

 

            He shook his head to wake up a bit, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

 

            “It’s this Bio paper. It’s like, I read the words, but it all leaks out of my ears a minute later!”

 

            “Sounds messy…”

 

            Lucas’ head fell, his eyes losing their spark.

 

            “It’s just so hard, y’know? What if… what if I’m not smart enough to be a vet, Riley?”

 

            The brunette immediately put her hands on his shoulders, her face a mask of worry.

 

            “Don’t you say that! Lucas Friar is no dummy! You won the Scholar Athlete award back in middle school!”

 

            Lucas chuckled. “That was a long time ago, Riley. It takes a lot more than that to become a vet. Maybe I just don’t have what it takes…”

 

            The concern drained from her face, replaced with steely resolve as she straightened in her chair.

 

            “No friend of mine is going to lose faith in his dream… Not while Riley Matthews has anything to say about it.”

 

            Lucas, realizing his mistake, raised his head and hands in defense.

 

            “Wait, no… Riley, really, I’m—“

 

            “AS GOD AS MY WITNESS,” Riley yelled, now standing on the desk, “I WILL MAKE YOU A VETERINARIAN! NO BUNNIES WILL HOP OFF THE ROOF OF YOUR HEART, LUCAS! NOT WHILE I STILL DRAW BREATH!!”

 

            Lucas found his head back in his hands.

 

            “Awesome…” he managed.


	3. Chapter 3

           The walk back to the dorms was sunny and unseasonably warm for this deep into fall, and Maya soaked it in. She wore a slightly troubled smile on her face, enjoying the sunshine even as she seemed to be struggling with something internally.

 

            Her face fell for a second as she seemed to notice something, before rising into a smirk yet again. She continued to walk forward, turning a corner and continuing her stride, seemingly unaware of the young redhead sneaking up behind her. The girl stopped at the corner Maya had turned down, peeking to see if she had been spotted. She came around the corner completely when she realized she’d lost sight of her quarry altogether, craning her neck in frustration before a small but powerful hand reached out from behind her and yanked on her ponytail.

 

            “Didn’t anybody teach you it’s rude to stalk people in broad daylight?” Maya asked, releasing the girl’s hair.

 

            “I—I wasn’t stalking you! I was walking this way on my own,” she offered, defiant.

 

            “Kid, don’t try to out creep a creeper. I’ve stalked more people than you have freckles.”

 

            The young girl’s eyes grew wide with awe.

 

            “Really?”

 

            Suddenly uncomfortable, Maya crossed her arms.

 

            “Well… Y’know what, we’re not talkin’ about me! We’re talkin’ about—“

 

            “I just…” The girl sighed, looking anywhere but at Maya. “I just wanted to say thanks.” She spit out the words as quickly as she could.

 

            The blonde cocked her head back, genuinely surprised.

 

            “Oh. Well… hey, man, no worries. I’ve… People have given me a bunch’a chances, figured I had a few to pass along.”

 

            “Why did you need chances?” The redhead asked, curious.

 

            “Ah, I had a bit of a rebellious streak when I was your age. Marched out of school, snuck out to college parties, almost got arrested for vandalism…”

 

            Maya broke from her reminiscing to notice the dewy-eyed girl hanging on her every word.

 

            “… all things you should NEVER do!”

 

            “Right, right…” The girl nodded, picking up the tune.

 

            The two stared at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles.

 

            “I’m Maya,” she said, extending a hand.

 

            The redhead hesitated before shaking it.

 

            “Clare.”

 

            “Alright, kiddo,” Maya shrugged with a raised eyebrow, “Lemme show you what it’s like to PAY for a cuppa coffee.”

 

\-----

 

            “No no NO!!” Riley shouted, textbook in her hand as she marched around Lucas’ dorm room. She slapped the pages with each exclamation. “If you can’t even answer the average temperature of newborn piglets, we’re gonna have to go all the way back to measuring bovine uteruses! Is that what you WANT?!”

 

            Lucas’ head did not move from his desk.

 

            “No, Riley… nobody wants to talk about bovine uteruses…”

 

            The militaristic fervor drained from Riley’s eyes as she sat down next to her friend, rubbing a compassionate hand on his back.

 

            “Oh, Lucas… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—“

 

            “No, Riley,” he answered, raising his soft eyes and warm smile, “You’re wonderful. I really appreciate the help, but… all of this stuff to learn, all of these facts and numbers… it’s like, I can’t even remember why I wanted to be a vet in the first place.”

 

            Slowly, joyously, a light began climbing up Riley’s face until it nearly made her burst with a smile. She quickly checked her watch before grabbing Lucas.

 

            “Whoa! Riley, where are we going?”

 

            Riley beamed.

 

            “To remind you!”

 

            Twenty minutes later, in the petting area of the Central Park Zoo, Lucas knelt by a large sow nursing her piglets, a wide grin on his face as he soothed her. Riley approached from one pen over, absolutely covered in bunnies.

 

             “This is why, Lucas. You love animals, and taking care of them has always been a part of who you are. You take these tests and study so that you can do your best to watch over them.”

 

            Lucas smiled up at Riley.

 

            “How do you do that?”

 

            “What?” Riley asked, perplexed.

 

            “Speak so wisely with a bunny eating your hair.”

 

            Riley beamed again.

 

            “Her name is Hortence and she’s mine now. Don’t tell Maya.”

 

\-----

 

            The police station was buzzing with activity, officers moving back and forth as dejected perps were led to and fro. Through the double doors of the station walked a short blonde, an urgent look on her face.

 

            “Hey,” she said to the officer at the desk. “I’m Maya Hunter. I got a call to—“

 

            “Over there,” the officer said, pointing to the small holding cell behind her.

 

            Maya turned to see a young redhead, smiling meekly and waving from behind bars.


	4. Chapter 4

           “Ok, red, you wanna tell me what that was back there?” Maya was yelling without shame as the two of them walked out of the police station.

 

            “That was you springing for bail, which hey, thanks a bunch!” Clare seemed completely unaffected by the blonde’s tone.

 

            Maya was less calm.

 

            “Ah, of course! Thanks so much for clarifying! One more tiny point: HOW THE HELL DID YOU END UP IN JAIL?!”

 

            Clare shrugged, continuing to walk.

 

            “My fingers got a little sticky in another coffee shop, and there wasn’t a short lady to dump a garbage can on my head and get me outta trouble. These things happen.”

 

            “Oh, these things happen, huh?! Do things like paying me back for bail happen, too?”

 

            “Depends on how many tip jars I see on my way home.”

 

            Maya’s fists clenched, the skin around her fingers turning white as she fumed. She opened her mouth to scream again, much louder this time, but something stopped her. She looked at the girl rapidly walking away from her, recognition washing over her face. Her shoulders slumped and a serious look of concern overtook her features.

 

            She knew this act.

 

            She sped up to stand in front of Clare, stopping her stride. The redhead huffed with a smirk and started to move around the blonde. Maya didn’t let her.

 

            “What’s going on, Clare?” Maya’s voice was firm, but soft. It was the tone of a question that already had an answer.

 

            “I feel like we just covered that,” Clare retorted with a condescending smile. She moved to walk past Maya again, but was stopped by a powerful arm.

 

            “You think I haven’t been on the other side of this conversation?”

 

            A bit of panic flashed in Clare’s eyes before her mask of bravado returned.

 

            “Yeah, I’m sure you’ve gotten plenty of suckers to bail you out, huh?” She pushed her way through and kept walking.

 

            “Yeah, I have,” Maya called back.

 

            Clare stopped.

 

            “I did bad stuff, over and over, and when the people who love me came to my rescue I laughed at them, too. I practically begged them to save me, then I spit on them when they did. I wanted them close… but I had to get them away before they hurt me.”

 

            Clare wasn’t moving, but her fists were as tight as Maya’s had been.

 

            “Kiddo, I know this act. I used to put it up all the time… but it was just hiding. Hiding what hurt… what was missing…”

 

            “DON’T act like you know ANYTHING!” Clare was suddenly facing her again, face as red as her hair, cheeks wet. She wiped frantically at her face with her sleeve.

 

            Maya sighed, eyebrows arched.

 

            “I know… what it’s like to miss something… someone…”

 

            Clare rushed to Maya, clumsy with anger, and shoved her with a growl. The exertion loosened her grip on the sob she’d been holding back.

 

            “You don’t know ANYTHING!!! NOBODY DOES!!!”

 

            Maya steadied herself, then studied the girl in front of her. She was furious, and Maya was her current target. She nearly went to hug her, to comfort her, but she expected she’d be hit again, or rebuffed. That’s not where Clare was right now.

 

            So she told her the truth.

 

            “You’re right… I don’t…”

 

            Clare seemed to stop short at this, taking a sharp breath. Maya took a cautious step forward.

 

            “But I want to…”

 

            She thought for a second, before smiling and reaching into her bag.

 

            “Y’know what always helps me?”

 

            Clare, still stunned by this response, shook her head, as Maya pulled out her sketchbook.

 

            “I… can’t draw…” Clare managed a moment later, softer but still resistant.

 

            “We’ll do it together,” Maya offered, sitting down at the small table outside the restaurant they’d stopped in front of. “I’ll show you how.”

 

            Clare seemed to stand there for hours as Maya sat with a hand extended, her eyes darting back and forth, unsure of what to do next. Finally, cautiously, she sat next to Maya, picking up the pencil on the table.

 

            It took hours of patient guidance, frustrated outbursts and slow, meticulous progress, but at last they raised the book to reveal a rough sketch of a boy, maybe a year younger than Maya. Though the lines were clumsy, the features and expressions on his face were as clear and precise as could be; a single eyebrow raised and half a smirk shining through.

 

            Maya looked over at Clare. The girl’s eyes were watering, soft and reverent, and a violently honest smile sat on her lips.

 

“Kyle…” she whispered.

 

Maya said nothing, but put her hand on her friend’s.

 

“My brother,” she continued, almost without realizing, “he… he got sick last year, and… they said he was gonna be fine. Everyone said…”

 

She sniffled loud, wiping her face with her free hand while the other gripped Maya’s tight.

 

“This… whenever we were getting away with something, or… like, a secret or… this was the face he always made. It was just… for me.” She bucked, nearly losing her hold. “There… I don’t have any pictures of him… like this, of the face he…”

 

The words were gone now, drowned by an ocean of relief, pouring out of her. She turned in her chair, grabbing onto Maya for dear life as she let the tears flow. She gasped and she bucked and she screamed, but through it all Maya never let go.

 

Only when the downpour calmed, when only short gasps were left behind, did Maya speak.

 

“Now you do,” she whispered into her hair.

 

\-----

 

            Night had fallen over the city, many hours after the conclusion of the day’s events, as Maya lay tangled with Riley under the covers of their bed.

 

            “… we stayed there for a while,” Maya continued, finishing her story, “and then I walked her home. We talked to her mom, and Clare agreed to get some real help processing her feelings. She’s got an appointment with a therapist next week!”

 

            The silence following this declaration caused Maya to look up from her spot nuzzled in Riley’s chest. Above her was a face red with withheld sobs, and eyes positively gushing with tears.

 

            “Riles?” Maya chuckled. “Are you--?”

 

            “OH, OF COURSE I’M CRYING! HAVE YOU MET ME?!”

 

            Maya laughed, soon joined by her weepy girlfriend, hugging each other closer.

 

            “Peaches,” Riley offered, still sniffling, “What you did for that girl today… I hope you understand how amazing it was.”

 

            Maya smiled warmly, raising her head.

 

            “Y’know… I really do.” She shook her head. “I shared my passion with someone else going through the stuff I went through, and… it really helped her. Riles, I really think it did!”

 

            “Of course it did! YOU did!” Riley exclaimed before kissing her.

 

            When they separated, Maya took a deep breath, excited.

 

            “So, when I got back, I poked around the NYU course list, and… I think I want to be an Art Therapist.” She suddenly looked bashful. “Like, maybe I could learn how to do that for other people, like--?”

 

            She was cut off by another kiss, followed by a beaming smile of absolute pride.

 

            “You are my hero,” Riley whispered, full of wonder. Maya grinned so hard she burst out laughing.

 

            “Hey, it sounds like you were pretty heroic today, too! You got Ranger Rick back in the saddle!”

 

            Riley smiled wide again.

 

            “Oh, it was so great to see him so happy with those animals!” Her shoulders sagged a bit. “Too bad there’re no ANIMAL therapists, or maybe I’d have a major, too…”

 

            Maya’s brow furrowed for a second. She reached over to her laptop, bringing it onto the bed. After a few clicks she smiled, turning the screen toward her girlfriend.

 

            “Honey, I’ve got some good news…”

 

(Paper Airplane Transition)


	5. Chapter 5

            Lucas strode across the quad, one hand on his backpack as he headed for class, until a sharp voice caused him to turn around.

 

            “MR. FRIAR!”

 

            He smiled as he recognized the short woman approaching him, a pile of papers in her arms.

 

            “Smackle, you can just call me Lucas.”

 

            Smackle raised an eyebrow.

 

            “And where’s the fun in that, MR. Friar?”

 

            Lucas rolled his eyes.

 

            “Smackle, you’re engaged!”

 

            “Oh, Farkle knows what I’m about!”

 

            Lucas laughed until he was presented with a paper from the pile, a large red “A” adorning the top.

 

            “I wanted to congratulate you on your performance on our most recent exam. Your grasp of the material has improved a great deal!”

 

            Lucas beamed, proud.

 

            “Well,” he shrugged, “I found a pretty great tutor.”

 

            Across the quad, Maya sat on a low wall, sketchbook in her hand, quickly switching out colored pencils as she raced to capture the changing light falling on the bustling scene. A pair of arms interrupted her as she was hugged from behind, eliciting a wide smile.

 

            “Maya, that’s beautiful!” Riley said as she studied the work before her. Maya shrugged.

 

            “I guess I found my inspiration.”

 

            Riley swooned, kissing her sweetly. Their embrace was interrupted by a wiggle in her purse.

 

            “Riles… how many bunnies do you have in there?”

 

            Riley shot up.

 

            “They’re my homework now, Maya! Are you going to stand in the way of my academic success?!”

 

            Maya leveled a glare at her girlfriend, causing the brunette to squirm uncomfortably.

 

            “FINE! I’ll take them back home with the others,” Riley pouted as she stomped off.

 

            Maya shook her head with a loving smile as she turned back to her art…

 

            … until she looked up again, terror on her face.

 

            “Wait…”

 

(Michael Jacobs Music)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED IT! Had this one in my head for a long while. Sorry it took so long to get it all done, but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and reviews are not only welcome, they are SUPER WELCOME!


End file.
